The Chosen Duo
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Sabrina DeathWeaver and her sister Saffron ThunderBlood must defeat the Darks' decendents or face worlds full of darkness. Along the way two close friends of theirs become hypnotized by the Darks. Can the two fulfill their parents legacy or will they be defeated by the Darks?


The Chosen Duo

A girl sat on her bed staring at the stars. _They're so pretty,_ she thought. _I wish I was supernatural like them. _When she turned around a snowy owl with a teacher's hat was on her bedpost. "An owl?" She said curiously.

"I may be an owl," It said shocking her. "But now's not the time to chat." She was confused at the owl's way of speaking. "Sabrina," It said making her stunned. "You have been selected." Now Sabrina was utterly confused. "Selected for what?" She asked. "Selected to be in the Spiral." The owl answered.

A bright light covered the room, and the next thing Sabrina knew, she was in a town square with wizards walking around her, some stopping to look at her. "This is the Commons," The owl reappearing said. "The Headmaster is through this door." It showed her a combined tower with a door. When she opened it an old man with a robe and hat covered with stars and moons looked up from his papers to see her and the owl.

"Ahh you must be Sabrina," He said kindly. "I am Headmaster Ambrose and this is my owl Gamma." Sabrina walked over and saw a sheet with a feather pen. "Take it," He said to her. "It's so we know what wizard you are." _Okay... by myself... blizzard... night... science... polar bear... sapphire. _She handed the quiz back to him and her clothes glowed white. In their place was a light blue robe with black trimming, blue boots with black straps and a medium pointed hat that was blue with black trimming. "Have you seen any clothes colored differently before?" Ambrose asked Gamma whispering. "Only three," Gamma whispered back. "Saffron and the two." Sabrina looked at them expecting something. "Oh yes," Ambrose said remembering. "Welcome to Wizard City, Sabrina DeathWeaver." _DeathWeaver, _she thought. _I'm a DeathWeaver!_ "Now let's get you a guide," Gamma said. "So you won't be lost in this world." Ambrose and Gamma looked through names while Sabrina looked confused. _This world? _She thought curiously. _Are there other worlds? _Ambrose used his wand to open a small portal and spoke into it. "Saffron ThunderBlood," He said into it. "Please come to my office, thank you."

The doors opened to show a girl, a bit younger than Sabrina, wearing a silver robe with black trimming, a tall pointed hat that was silver with black trimming and boots that were silver with black straps. "Did you need me Headmaster?" She asked her gray eyes clouded in curiosity. "Yes please show our new student here around." He said. Gray eyes clashed with purple and for a moment the girl looked thoughtful. "Okay," she said, then she turned to Sabrina. "Come on!"

Sabrina and the girl walked back into the townsquare, and the girl turned around to face her. "This is the Commons-" "Wait," Sabrina inturrupted. "This whole world is this townsquare?" The girl looked suprised then she laughed it off. "No," She said. "This town is only part of this world." They walked to a junction where a tunnel was beside them and another one was a little further. "This tunnel leads to Ravenwood," the girl said. "And that one leads to Golem Court." She looked at Sabrina and had that thoughtful look again. "I know this is gonna sound silly," she said. "But for some unknown reason I feel like I knew you before." Sabrina looked shocked at what she said. "I feel that I knew you before too." Sabrina said too.

All of a sudden Ambrose came out of sparkling mist. "Sabrina! Something's happened in Golem Court!" He started to teleport, but didn't see Sabrina grab the girl. After the mist cleared Sabrina found them in a round room with a tall man with a very tall staff and two dragons in clothes behind him. She heard coughing and turned her head to see the girl coughing.

"Malistaire!" Ambrose said. "Ambrose." The man sneered. "You are no longer welcome here," Ambrose said. "Why have you return?" Malistaire looked annoyed. "Is this your latest student? My henchmen will see to this little whelp." Sabrina was about to retort back until the girl did. "Leave her alone!" Malistaire looked from her to Sabrina. He snapped his fingers and the dragons moved forward. A huge glowing circle surrounded them, except for Ambrose and Malistaire, and the girl looked confident. "This is where wizards battle enemies," she said to her. "You just run up to them and this battle area appears."


End file.
